


Bad Memories

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Black Tea/Milk (Food Fantasy), Background Relationships, Beer pov (Food Fantasy), Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Turkey is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Beer doesn't understand why Master Attendant doesn't like him, his team tells him it's not him Attendant dislikes but something far different.





	Bad Memories

Beer sighed softly under his breath as he walked back with his team from exploring the catacombs. They had gone farther than they had ever done before and he knew that he ought to be excited about it like the others, but his mind was caught up in something else. A warm wind blew and it pushed back his hood, he didn't bother to pull it back on. He looked up in the direction they were walking and bit his lip. Quite suddenly, so suddenly he surprised himself, he asked "Why doesn't Master Attendant like me?"

Beer stopped dead in his tracks, the question had been burning in his mind ever since he had been summoned, but he wasn't quite sure that he wanted to ask anyone yet. What if they all answered that Attendant just hated him? He turned around and faced his four other team members, B-52, Turkey, Milk, and Black Tea. They all stared surprisedly at him. For a moment the breeze whistling in the grass was the only sound. Milk, B-52, and Black Tea all shared a knowing look that none of them tried to hide.

"Well your poems are more than boring," Shrugged Turkey, he walked in front of Beer and straightened his crown. "As a king I wouldn't even have you around as a court jester. Even though Attendant's humour is subpar, they're bound not to find enjoyment in your works."

Black Tea glared at Turkey and walked over to grab him by the ear. While the young food soul cried bloody murder, B-52 shook his head. "Don't think about it too hard, Master Attendant will warm up to you. I can assure you they don't dislike you in the slightest."

"But they always leave the room when I enter! And when I get the chance to talk to them they always try to cut the conversation short!" Beer looked back at Turkey who was struggling in Black Tea's grip while she reprimanded him. "It really isn't my poems is it?" He asked quietly. "Or do they think I'm just too old and ugly to talk to?" He gently touched his cheek, and looked to the ground.

"It's none of those reasons," Black Tea huffed, finally letting go of Turkey who immediately flew away from her and into the sky a safe distance above where he circled uneasily like a vulture. She wiped her hands on her dress, "You're just new is all. They haven't had time to grow used to you, to figure you out."

Beer's nose scrunched up in confusion, "But what about me needs figuring about?" He gestured vaguely to himself and threw his hands in the air. "I've seen Master Attendant bring in new food souls and love them from the moment they've met them! What could possibly be wrong with me?" Beer suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Milk.

"They don't hate you," Milk said simply. The wind blew her long hair into her face and she pushed it away. "You're just too new to see. When was the last time you saw another alcoholic food soul like yourself be summoned?"

"I-" Beer strained his memory. "I haven't.. But what does that have to do with what's happening to me?" He looked over at B-52. "They're kind to all the other alcoholic food souls. I've never once seen them run away from Vodka or you, '52."

"Because we've been here longer than you," B-52 said. "But when we first arrived, we were treated the very same way."

All around him Beer could see that everyone knew something that he didn't, except for maybe Turkey who was still circling above. But he still couldn't grasp what they were trying to tell him. "I don't understand."

Black Tea picked up the hem of her dress with her fists and stepped to Beer's side. "It took some figuring out ourselves before Attendant finally told us too, they're going to tell you eventually but we might as well tell you now." She bit her lip and dropped her dress with a soft whooshing noise. "Alcohol.. played a large part in their childhood." A slow redness was darkening Black Tea's cheeks, like speaking the story angered her. She opened her mouth but it only twisted into an angry grimace that formed no words.

With quiet steps Milk walked past Beer and put her arm around Black Tea. "It angers her, it angers us all who know because we care so deeply for Attendant. If we tell you, you cannot let Attendant know that you know. And we will not repeat this story again."

"Then tell me! I want to know," Beer whined, his own cheeks darkening in exasperation. "If it's something bad, I want to know so I can better understand them! I care for Attendant as much as you do and I want to comfort them."

"Master Attendant's father abused alcohol," B-52 said unfeelingly. His expression was serious and he looked up at Turkey above them for a long second before glancing over at Black Tea and Milk. Black Tea's eyes were closed and Milk was holding her tightly. "He often did horrible things to them and to their mother. He was rude and would not go to work. Attendant feared for their very life whenever they were around him." He took a slow breath and looked at his hands, "It's not you that they're uneasy of, Beer, it's the memories of their past that are brought up."

Beer felt his breath catch in his throat, he couldn't speak. He didn't feel the warm wind on his face or how it blew his hair out of his hood. "I don't want to cause them these memories.." He finally managed to say in a quiet voice. "What can I do?"

"You can let them be skittish around you until they make new, happy memories with you. Until when they look at you they no longer see their past, but you, their beloved food soul and friend." Black Tea spoke, her face was ruddy and her chest was heaving. She slowly opened her eyes. "But until then, give them time."

Silence consumed them as the story sunk in. Beer felt far worse than he had before, he wished he would've known about Attendant's past sooner so he might have done something, but he also felt anger for fate for letting such horrible things happen to his Master Attendant. He looked down at his hand and clenched it into a fist, "I'll do just that." He said.

Finally Turkey flew down from the sky and landed with a loud thump. He looked around them all unsurely, he put his hand over his red earlobe when his eyes ran over Milk Tea. "What's wrong with you all?" He asked, unknowingly. "We should be getting back, Attendant will be missing us."

Without a word they all started on their way back to the restaurant again. This time however, Beer was filled with a new determination and not dread. Words filled his mind, and he started planning out a special poem he would write Attendant. He might not be able to give it to them himself when it was finished, but he hoped that it would show to them for once and all that he wasn't as bad as their memories.

**Author's Note:**

> A coping fic? Me? More likely than you think
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
